jack's truth
by PHANTOM RANGER
Summary: what happened after wuya left jack, and time was restored? takes place after the season 3 finale. time after time is what we see on our television screens the truth about what happened in his life? WUYAxJACK later chapters will have strong content


it was a bright and sunny day out side when jack spicer awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. it had been about month since he had last seen or heard anything from wuya, now that she was with chase he guessed that she had more important things to worry about. he forced himself out of bed, he nearly collasped on the fllor, he hadn't walked in days. he sighed as he looked around his "lair" ever since rai had been given the rank of shuko warrior the dragons had been getting every shen gog wu before jack could even try to stop them. "its not fair" he mumbled to himself as he slumped into the nearest chair. with wuya gone and the dragons getting all of the wu, jack had nothing left, for the past five weeks he had done nothing but eat and sleep. jack was a complete wreak, and to make matters worse he had run out of funding for his robots, and now they were starting to become very out dated. well, all but three, the rest had already fallen apart. jack was about to just give up and go back to bed when an alarm sounded, signaling that there was someone at the door. surprised at this jack got dressed and decided to see who it was. when he opened the door he nearly fainted "what do you want?" "jack, is that anyway to treat an old freind?" jack snorted "your no friend of mine " "oh, some now jack could we atleast sit and talk?" if it were anyother person jack would've slammed the door in their face, but seeing as though he hadn't had any human contact in over a month and the fact that it was wuya standing on his door step he decided to let this one be an exception." whatever," he said as he walked back to his lab. he sat down in his chair again and turned to wuya "aren't you supposed to be helping chase right about now?" wuya looked irrtated "look, jack chase kicked me out" jack turned away from her " NO" wuya looked taken back "what?" "you heard me, i said no, you want to team up with me agin because chase kicked you out? well you can forget it" wuya walked up to chase and put her hand on his shoulder "why?" jack tore away from her and jumped out of his chair and faced her anger written all over his face "WHY! you have to nerve to ask me why!" wuya stepped back "you think that after everything that you've done you can just walts back in here and think that i'll let you! NO! do you have any idea what you did to me! what the dragons did to me after you left!" wuya didn't speak she just stood there and listend to him speak "NO? well let me tell you. rai was promoted to shuko warrior and long story short, there went my chances at any shen gog wu, next, i ran out of funds for my robots, hell, most of them commited suicide. "jacks anger was building by the second" and..tears formed in his eyes threatening to be released...and then, just last month my parents..." wuya was starting to get tired of jacks little pity party and decided to stop him right there "what? did they finally wise upa dn disown you? if they did i can see why" jack cut wuya off and stormed right up to her not three feet from her " there DEAD! are you happy now! "wuya's face nearly turned white, now she knew that she had gone too far she had never seen jack like this and somewhere deep inside it scared her" what nothing to say? is the pathetic little worm using to many large words for you?" jack moved over to a large drawer and took out a large sword he threw it at wuya she caught it "thats a gift from my father, and just so that you know so was your puzzle box. " jack collasped to the floor in front of wuya tears streaming down his face, the agony apparent in his features " do it" he said his voice course from yelling his hands were trembling, wuya looked at the object in her hands and then to jack "what?" "KILL ME!" jack snapped as he looked her right in the eyes, "i don't deserve to live, i can't do anything right, you were right about me all along wuya, i'm nothing, a nobody, so just kill me and end my pain...please" wuya froze, this was not what she had been expecting when she came here, she had hoiped that he would've been out looking for wu. but she was wrong " wuya, please," jack whimpered as he saw wuya raise the sword, he slammed his eyes shut, the agonising moments ticked by until the sound of metal hitting stone was heard and jack felt a pari of arms rape around him "i'm sorry, " jack opened his eyes " wuya" jack said her name shocked that she was doing this since he kept quite wuya continued "jack, your not worthless, your not a nobody, in fact your the greatested anybody that i've every known. please don't die, you have so much to live for." jack noticed that she was starting to cry too" like what?" wuya put his head in her hand and cupped her hands on his cheeks " like me " she said as she did the one thing that jack was hoping and praying for since the day that he had first seen her in her body...she kissed him.


End file.
